An Answer
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Cerita ketika Naruto bertanya kepada Kushina bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Minato / Sequel of 'For Me, or For You' / Mind to RnR?


A/N : Setelah banyak pertimbangan dan orang yang me-request fanfic ini minta dibuatkan sequelnya, akhirnya saya berniat untuk membuat sequelnya karena sepertinya banyak yang bingung atau kecewa dengan akhir fanfic "For Me, or For You?". Saya minta maaf untuk hal itu. Dan saya minta maaf juga karena saya baru memikirkannya satu tahun setelah fanficnya selesai. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk hal ini. Karena itu, saya mencoba untuk memaparkan hal yang aneh di chapter terakhir "For Me, or For You?". Terima kasih telah berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini!

.

.

.

An Answer

Sequel : For Me or For You?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A Fanfic Requested(?)

.

.

.

Pagi itu, seorang wanita berambut merah sedang asyik duduk di taman rumahnya. Sambil membaca buku yang berbahasakan inggris, ia tenang membaca buku sambil sesekali meminum teh.

"_Kaa_-_chan_!"

Wanita yang dipanggil _kaa_-_chan_ itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya—menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan meletakkan gelas teh ke meja yang ada disebelahnya. Dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermatakan biru—seperti suaminya—dan juga beberapa kumis di pipinya, menggendong seekor anak anjing yang memiliki ekor sembilan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai jalan-jalan bersama Kyuubi?" tanya wanita itu—Kushina—tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju anaknya itu.

"Umm! Dan tadi aku melihat Hinata-_chan_ sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Hanabi-_chan-ttebayo_!" ucap anaknya itu senang.

"Apa kau mengajak Hinata-_chan_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ untuk bermain bersamamu-_ttebane_?" tanya Kushina lagi sambil mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Umm! Tadi kami ke taman dan kami bermain bersama! Kyuubi pun terlihat senang bermain bersama Hinata-_chan_ dan Hanabi-_chan-ttebayo_!"

"_Souka_," ucap Kushina tersenyum.

Anak itu pun melepas anjing yang sedari tadi ia gendong. Anjing itu pun berlarian di taman itu.

"_Kaa_-_chan_!"

"Hmm? Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ceritakan saat _kaa_-_chan_ dan _tou_-_chan_ bertemu-_ttebayo_!"

"Eh? Ada apa tiba-tiba kamu ingin tahu itu-_ttebane_?"

"Tadi saat aku bermain bersama Hinata-_chan_ dan Hanabi-_chan_, tiba-tiba Hinata-_chan_ mengingat kembali saat aku dan Hinata-_chan_ pertama kali bertemu. Apa... aku tidak boleh tahu, _kaa_-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja kau boleh tahu-_ttebane_! _Kaa_-_chan_ hanya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin tahu," ucap Kushina sambil mengelus kembali kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayo ceritakan padaku, _kaa_-_chan_!" ucap anak itu—Naruto—semangat.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Jadi, dulu _kaa_-_chan_ kabur dari rumah, sayang,"

"Kenapa _kaa_-_chan_ kabur dari rumah-_ttebayo_?"

"Karena _kaa_-_chan_ akan dijodohkan sama orang yang tidak disukai oleh _kaa_-_chan_,"

"Lalu _tou_-_chan_ bagaimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar sayang. Itu cerita ketika _kaa_-_chan_ belum bertemu _tou_-_chan_. Nah setelah _kaa_-_chan_ kabur dari rumah, dompet _kaa_-_chan_ dicuri oleh seseorang. Namun ada orang yang baik hati membantu _kaa_-_chan_ dan orang baik itu adalah _tou_-_chan_, sayang,"

"Waaah! Lalu setelah bertemu _tou_-_chan_, _kaa_-_chan_ bilang apa-_ttebayo_?"

"Karena _tou_-_chan_ berkata sesuatu yang membuat _kaa_-_chan_ kesal, kaa-chan marah-marah ke _tou_-_chan. _Namun sebelum _kaa_-_chan_ selesai marah-marah, _tou_-_chan_ pergi begitu saja-_ttebane_,"

"Lalu bagaimana _kaa_-_chan_ bisa menikah dengan _tou_-_chan_?"

"Nah, setelah _tou_-_chan_ pergi, _kaa_-_chan_ jalan-jalan di kota tanpa arah tujuan hingga akhirnya _kaa_-_chan_ kembali bertemu dengan _tou_-_chan_. Dengan alasan rumah _kaa_-_chan_ terbakar, _tou_-_chan_ mengajak _kaa_-_chan_ untuk tinggal di rumah _tou_-_chan_. Lalu _kaa_-_chan_ bertemu dengan Tsunade-_san_, Tobirama-_san_, Hashirama-_san_ dan Shizune-_san_. _Kaa_-_chan_ pun menjadi anggota baru grup band-nya _tou_-_chan_. Kaa-chan pun bertemu dengan Kakashi-_san_, Beta-_san_, Obito-_san_ dan Rin-_san_. Namun entah mengapa, _kaa_-_chan_ tidak suka dengan Rin-_san_. Awalnya mungkin karena _kaa_-_chan_ cemburu karena Rin-_san_ dekat-dekat dengan _tou_-_chan_ jadi _kaa_-_chan_ tidak suka dengan Rin-_san_. Namun setelah Rin-_san_ menyebutkan kalau Rin-_san_ orang suruhan _jii_-_chan_, _kaa_-_chan_ jadi tambah tidak suka dengan Rin-_san_. Setelah sedikit diancam oleh Rin-_san_, _kaa_-_chan_ jadi berubah pikiran dan _kaa_-_chan_ berpikiran untuk pulang. Ketika _kaa_-_chan_ sampai rumah, _kaa_-_chan_ langsung dijodohkan oleh _jii_-_chan_ namun perjodohan itu digagalkan oleh _tou_-_chan_. _Jii_-_chan_ pun membatalkan perjodohan _kaa_-_chan_ karena _tou_-_chan_ orang terpintar se-Jepang dan _kaa_-_chan_ menikah dengan _tou_-_chan_,"

"Hanya karena _tou_-_chan_ orang terpintar se-Jepang jadi _kaa_-_chan_ dibolehkan menikah dengan _tou_-_chan_?"

"Awalnya sih _kaa_-_chan_ juga heran dengan itu, hingga akhirnya _kaa_-_chan_ tanya ke _jii_-_chan-ttebane_,"

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sesaat setelah gagalnya perjodohan Kushina_

"Ayah!" panggil Kushina saat ayahnya menjauhi ruangan yang dipakai untuk menjodohkan Kushina dengan Iruka.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayahnya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku senang ayah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Minato, tetapi apa hanya karena dia orang terpintar se-Jepang, jadi ayah menyetujuinya?"

"Aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan dia bukan hanya itu, Kushina. Aku memikirkan krisis yang kita alami sekarang,"

"Eh? Krisis? Jadi karena itu ayah ingin sekali menikahkanku dengan Umino-_san_?"

"Ya. Tadinya ayah berat untuk menjodohkanmu karena ayah tidak mau menyiksamu untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, tetapi krisis dikeluarga kita cukup parah. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan seperti itu,"

"Tetapi apa bisa ayah mengandalkan kepintaran Minato untuk menghentikan krisis di keluarga kita? Bukankah kepintaran Minato tidak cukup untuk menghentikan krisis di keluarga kita-_ttebane_?"

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa pintar anak itu, Kushina. Dia sangat pintar, jadi ayah yakin dia bisa menghilangkan krisis keluarga kita,"

"Y-yah, kalau ayah bilang begitu, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa-_ttebane_..."

"Lagipula, aku berjanji untuk menikahkanmu dengan anak itu setelah mendengar kalau dia dari keluarga Namikaze,"

"Janji?"

"Dulu aku dan ayah anak itu adalah sahabat karib. Namun setelah aku lulus kuliah, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya hingga suatu hari aku bertemu lagi dengannya saat ia sekarat. Dia pun bilang kalau ia punya anak laki-laki dan dia ingin anak laki-lakinya itu menikah denganmu karena ia tahu kalau kau perempuan. Namun setelah ia meninggal, aku tidak punya kabar lagi tentangnya dan akhirnya anak itu datang kesini,"

"Ayah..."

"Kalau begitu, ayah pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya,"

Ayah Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat ayahnya.

"Terima kasih ayah..."

.

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto,"

"Naruto?" panggil Kushina. Namun yang dipanggil ternyata tertidur dipaha sang ibu. Kushina pun tersenyum dan menggendong Naruto untuk berada dipangkuannya. Kushina pun melirik ke sekitarnya dan menemukan Kyuubi tertidur seperti pemiliknya.

"Dasar kau ini..." ucap Kushina tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak semata wayangnya itu. Kemudian ia menggendong Naruto ke kamar Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto dikasur yang berwarna oranye itu. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi badan Naruto dan Kushina pun berbaring disebelah Naruto untuk melihat anaknya yang sedang tertidur itu.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Naruto," ucap Kushina sambil mencium dahi Naruto.

.

.

Omake

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah seorang laki-laki ke kamar Naruto. Memiliki rambut yang berwarna sama dengan Naruto dan berjas yang terlihat sudah sedikit acak-acakan.

"Dasar, kukira kalian pergi, ternyata kalian disini," ucap lelaki itu protes saat melihat Kushina dan Naruto tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kemudian lelaki itu pun tersenyum dan mencium dahi orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
